


A Rain of Sunshine

by perikecil



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You Fusion, And They Are Each Other's Rain of Sunshine, Bad Weather, Boys Kissing, Choi Yeonjun Is a Sunshine Boy, M/M, Magical Realism, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Dancing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perikecil/pseuds/perikecil
Summary: Soobin yang rumpang dan Yeonjun yang rampung. Soobin yang mempelajari cara kerja alam raya dan Yeonjun yang melawan konsep semesta. Mereka sepaket; seharusnya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	A Rain of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> #1. This was heavily inspired by an animated movie titled Weathering with You (Japanese: **天気の子** , Hepburn: **Tenki no Ko** , lit.: **“Child of Water”** ). Nonetheless, you don’t need to watch the movie first (but if you have some spare time, please do!) to read this story as there were several aspects of it that I might have changed. 
> 
> #2. **IMPORTANT** : SUNSHINE BOY (original term from the movie: SUNSHINE GIRL) is _a water controller_ with the power/ability to summon the sun in small areas for a short period of time by praying to the gods. 
> 
> With that being stated, happy reading!

**_i_ **

“Besok-besok Abang nggak usah ikut deh.”

Beomgyu menutup pintu rumah dengan sebal. Punggungnya merunduk, siasat untuk menanggalkan sepasang sepatu pantofel yang membungkus kulit kakinya. Tahu Peter Griffin dari teledrama Amerika berjudul _Family Guy_? Air mukanya sebelas dua belas datarnya dengan karakter fiksional itu sekarang.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil ‘Abang’ tadi—Choi Soobin—melengos culas. Ia memutar sepasang bola matanya selagi bersemuka dengan Beomgyu seolah-olah menyuarakan: _siapa juga sih yang mau temani kamu?_ Sebab kenyataannya memang begitu. Sejak semula ia tidak pernah memiliki intensi untuk menemani Beomgyu dengan agenda Bertemu Tambatan Hati Baru yang kali ini adik sepupunya itu dapati dari aplikasi kencan daring (demi Tuhan, Soobin sudah memperingati Beomgyu untuk lebih bijak lagi dalam bermedia sosial. Mana mungkin ia bisa tidak skeptis dengan algoritma pencocokan yang ditawarkan aplikasi tersebut?).

Kembali lagi, _ini_ Beomgyu. Tidak ingin mulutnya berbusa demi meninggalkan wejangan demi wejangan khas tua bangka dengan kebolehjadian dijuluki menyebalkan oleh bocah laki-laki kurang ajar yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun dengan dirinya itu, Soobin memilih untuk menanggapi dengan emposan napas berat; enggan berkomentar lebih jauh.

“Abang lihat kubangan air tadi? Banjir bandang dadakan!” Beomgyu masih belum berhenti mengoceh. Bahkan heningnya Soobin pun tidak mampu untuk membuatnya bergeming. “Apa Taehyun kehujanan juga, ya? Atau malah dia lebih dulu sampai di tempat janjian? Ish, pesan aku belum dibalas juga …”

Dibanding melontarkan pertanyaan retorik pula idiot seumpama “Taehyun? Siapa lagi Taehyun?”, Soobin lebih ingin mengumpat sekarang. Aduh—maaf—tapi, _berengsek_. Memang adik sepupupunya yang satu ini kepalang berengsek. Hujan turun dengan membabi buta dan karburator mobilnya tadi nyaris mati akibat terendam tirta langit sialan di luar sana, lalu Beomgyu masih lebih mengkhawatirkan laki-laki dengan muasal antah-berantah yang ia kenal secara virtual? Arthur Fleck pasti benar. Tiada hari tanpa manusia yang terus bertransformasi menjadi entitas bernyawa paling sinting.

“Nggak perlu dilihat terus juga ponselnya,” sindir Soobin manakala kedua bilah bibir Beomgyu berpadu serupa membentuk artifisial bangun kerucut. Sepasang netranya masih terpaku pada layar gawai. Lekat. “Kalau memang penting, _‘Taehyun-Taehyun’_ -nya kamu itu pasti bakal jawab sejak tadi.”

“Berisik!” tukas Beomgyu gusar. Pipinya mengguratkan semburat merah. Entah karena tebakan Soobin yang kelewat akurat atau nama Taehyun yang ikut tersemat. Atau malah dua-duanya. “Aku nggak butuh komentar dari makhluk aromantis kayak Abang.”

Kekehan Soobin mengudara. Tanpa berusaha menampik akusasi Beomgyu, Soobin melipir untuk mencangklongkan jaketnya pada kapstok nirkarat di penghujung ruangan. Sejumput air menetes dari sana.

“Ish. Pokoknya aku jadi ikut ketiban sial tiap sama Abang.” Sungut Beomgyu sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju tangga, menyisakan Soobin yang kini berdiri termangu.

Soobin mengembuskan napas berat. Satu senyum miris terbit pada pelataran romannya. _Sial, ya?_

**_ii_ **

Jikalau yang dimaksud dengan ‘sial’ adalah mendadak air langit turun secara magis _kemana pun_ ia pergi, maka Soobin tidak punya alasan untuk menampik. Dan ini bukan ketidaksengajaan. Sesuatu bisa dilabeli insidental jika sifatnya tidak berkesinambungan. Namun apa yang Soobin alami adalah _kontinu_.

Sedari kecil, Soobin tumbuh dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang berorientasi dengan pendekatan sains dan paradigma teoritis. Jadi ia punya satu tumbukan pemikiran di kepala bahwa busur spektrum warna yang dimiliki pelangi sudah pasti tercipta atas peran refraksi juga hujan gerimis, sedang gerimis tadi semata-mata terjadi dengan kaki tangan awan dan peristiwa evaporasi.

Tapi Soobin rasa, pada satu titik di masa lampau, ia perlahan-lahan menjadi atraksi dari hujan itu sendiri.

**_iii_ **

Sejujurnya Soobin tidak tahu pasti yang mana, tapi ia rasa yang _satu ini._ Hari di mana delusinya menari beriak dan semestanya luluh lantak.

Alkisah, hari paling patetis dalam hidup Soobin itu dimulai bagai narasi monoton dalam literatur fiksi: ia menemukan dirinya terbangun dalam kamar bernuansa netral, menggosok gigi dengan odol berperisa pepermin, lalu keluar rumah dengan menenteng dua buah pot gantung untuk mempelajari cara kerja tanaman yang ia kutip dari buku pelajaran. Dan semua itu mesti ia akhiri ketika gerimis mulai gugur dan teriakan ibu sayup-sayup mengudara, “Jangan main hujan-hujanan!”.

_Tapi siapa yang hujan-hujanan_? Batin Soobin membela diri. Kendati demikian, toh, ia tetap tidak menolak ketika ibu membidikkan satu lembar roti selai aprikot ke dalam mulutnya. Lagu favorit ibu, _Gloria_ gubahan Laura Branigan, mengalun dari perekam kaset di atas meja dengan taplak bermotif daun ceri. Dan meskipun nama ibu jelas-jelas bukan Gloria _,_ lagu tersebut akan selalu diputarnya setiap pukul sembilan pagi dalam volume dua tingkat. Mungkin karena sepenggal lirik bertempo lambat: “ _Running after somebody, you gotta get him somehow. I think you’ve got to slow down before you start to blow it.”_ Sukses mengilustrasikan kisah cinta antara ayah dan ibu dengan tepat. Mungkin pula karena satu atau dua hal lain. Entahlah. Dan Soobin pun heran kenapa ia tiba-tiba menaruh perhatian pada tradisi harian ibu.

“Ibu rapi.” Gumam Soobin ketika dua potong roti berhasil ia telusupkan ke dalam tenggorokan. Lalu ketika ayah berjalan mendekat dan menarik satu kursi di hadapan, Soobin kembali menambahkan. “Ayah juga.”

Wanita paruh baya di hadapannya itu mengeluarkan tawa geli sembari mencondongkan tubuh, menyeka sisa-sisa remahan roti pada penghujung bibir Soobin sebelum meninggalkan satu kecupan pada batang hidungnya. “Hari ini hari jadi pernikahan Ibu dan Ayah untuk kali ke tiga belas.”

“Ah—” seolah paham, senyum tipis Soobin tergurat. “Berarti aku jaga rumah?”

“Betul. Jadi, diam di rumah dan jangan pulang lewat pukul delapan. Oke?” telapak tangan ayah mengusak subtil puncak rambut Soobin. Pendar matanya menghangat. “Ibu dan Ayah kembali besok pagi. Sampai nanti, Jagoan!”

Kereta api yang keduanya tumpangi celaka akibat pelanggaran sinyal dari masinis. Dan mereka berdua _tak pernah_ kembali lagi. Tamat.

**_iv_ **

Yang benar. Dunia Soobin seolah tamat begitu upacara pemakaman kedua orangtuanya usai. Upacara pemakaman yang berubah menjadi acara reuni dadakan sebab rupanya kematian seseorang punya laku bagai adonan roti: mampu mengembangkan obrolan. Upacara pemakaman yang lebih pantas disebut ajang pamer karangan bunga dengan aroma tidak sedap; juga kostum serbahitam dan aksesori berlebihan. Upacara pemakaman yang sebenarnya tidak perlu sebab _mereka-mereka_ yang ditinggalkan pun tidak pernah meminta kesedihan mereka untuk dibesar-besarkan dan dijadikan bahan perayaan.

_Mereka-mereka_ di sini adalah Soobin.

Dan ia seperti hidup dalam sebuah steker T di mana satu dari tiga sumber alirannya terputus. Aliran yang terputus tadi adalah stopkontak emosi. Lalu ia dipaksa melanjutkan hidup dengan dua per tiga sumber aliran yang tersisa juga satu stopkontak emosi yang tidak lagi berfungsi. Namun dua per tiga tidak akan pernah menyamai tiga per tiga atau empat per empat, dan itu membuat ia selamanya tidak akan lagi kembali _lengkap._

Petir bersahut-sahutan. Kilau kilat, gelegar, dan awan gelap membentuk satu pergumulan sebelum akhirnya tetes air jatuh merintih di antara presipitasi langit yang telah sepenuhnya berubah kelam kelabu. Hujan besar hari itu tidak kunjung berhenti bahkan setelah tangis Soobin berhenti menyembilu.

Begitu lah.

**_v_ **

****

Mungkin listrik juga filosofis stopkontak barusan tidak semestinya dijadikan pengibaratan untuk kekosongan sukmanya yang menyedihkan. Mungkin Soobin seharusnya memanifestikan pengetahuan dan kemampuan mengarang ilmu alamnya ke dalam konstruksi yang lebih bermanfaat saja—ke dalam bentuk karya tulis ilmiah, misalnya.

“Serius.” Daehwi menyuapkan satu potong keik tar ke dalam mulutnya. Padahal hujan turun dengan menceracam di luar sana. Entah bagaimana bocah laki-laki sepantar Beomgyu itu sampai pada konklusi bahwa keik tar adalah menu terbaik untuk dilahap di tengah cuaca dingin. “Gimana bisa prinsip kerja balon udara panas aja lo _pusingin_ sampai nafsu makan lo hilang nggak bersisa?”

Di sebelah Daehwi, Soobin duduk sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada persilangan kedua tangan di atas meja. Tanpa mendongakkan kepala, satu gelengan pelan ia beri. Dibarengi dengan decakan jengkel sebelum menyahut. “Bukan prinsip kerja balon udara. Itu topik tulisan saya dua bulan lalu. Ini yang terbaru—alternatif larutan elektrolit.”

Daehwi terbelalak, seakan-akan menyuarakan: _memang itu dua hal yang berbeda, ya?_ “Maaf. Soalnya lo bicara sama anak humaniora. Mana paham gue pengklasifikasian hal-hal begitu. Pengecualian kalau lo tanya gue soal korelasi film _Interstellar_ sama prinsip-prinsip fisika modern dan biokimia dasar karena itu pembahasan menarik dan gue habis baca _blog_ yang membahas referensi film itu kemarin. Oke, balik ke topik awal. Terus … apa masalahnya?”

Soobin menggeram. Bukan karena Daehwi lagi-lagi bercerocos panjang tanpa diminta, tetapi karena ada intonasi meremehkan dalam cara Daehwi melontarkan tanya. “Jelas itu masalah, lah. Masalah _besar_ malah. Ini bisa jadi satu-satunya kompetisi yang ada untuk siswa kelas akhir. Sehabis ini selesai sudah harapan saya buat masuk universitas.”

Lagi-lagi Daehwi memasang tampang menyebalkan. Kedua tangannya bertautan, bersedekap di depan dada. “Bahkan empat kali tujuh dan dua kali empat belas hasilnya sama-sama dua puluh delapan. Kalau masih banyak cara di dunia, kenapa lo mau aja diperbudak satu jalan, sih?”

“Kalau saya bisa _ngejumlahin_ angka empat sebanyak tujuh kali aja kenapa saya harus repot-repot _ngejumlahin_ angka dua sebanyak empat belas kali?”

“Bukan itu logikanya, Choi Soobin. Maksud gue—lo bisa _sinting_ sewaktu-waktu. Bercanda. Tapi, _ah,_ sudahlah. Pokoknya gagal di satu kompetisi bukan berarti dunia ini bakal kiamat. Masih ada jalur tertulis selain sertifikasi. Oke? Sekarang,” satu tangan Daehwi terulur untuk menyerahkan satu kotak bekal makanan. “ _Makan_. Atau potensi permutasian stres lo menjadi vertigo—atau lebih parahnya lagi—penyakit tifus meningkat. Lo nggak mau melewati acara termegah sekolah kita, ‘kan?”

Mulai lagi. Daehwi dan kecenderungan bertuturnya yang hiperbolis. Sepasang pupil Soobin berotasi. Malas menanggapi. “Acara termegah apa lagi?”

Daehwi mereposisikan tubuhnya, memastikan tulang-tulang punggungnya tegap dengan semestinya. Gestur pemuda itu mirip pewarta televisi yang sedang meliputi penemuan apokalips zombi. “ _Dancing and stuffs._ Ini acara anual, masa lo nggak pernah tahu? Tapi, oke, berhubung gue baik dan gue nggak mau lo terus-menerus terperangkap di semesta pikiran lo yang mirip hutan rimba itu—gue bakal jelasin sedetail mungkin.”

“Nggak perlu sedetail _itu_ juga.” Sebab Soobin sendiri tidak yakin dirinya akan tertarik.

“Perayaan ulang tahun sekolah!” seru Daehwi bersemangat, diiringi dengan binar yang bersemarak dari kedua belah netranya. “Dan komite sekolah pun setuju kalau perayaan tahun ini _dibikin_ ala-ala _prom._ Seharusnya ini dibarengi acara perpisahan nanti, sih … tapi kalau bisa sekarang kenapa mesti dinanti-nanti? Dan—”

“ _Thanks,_ Daehwi.” Sela Soobin. Ia tidak butuh paparan lebih lanjut karena responsnya akan tetap _tidak. Tidak_ datang dan _tidak_ akan berubah pikiran.

“Dasar nggak asyik!” Daehwi mencibir. “Lo ikut, ‘kan?”

Soobin menyunggingkan senyum kecut. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa selain superkaku dan superbrilian, Soobin juga _superanti_ dengan kegiatan interelasi yang melibatkan lima orang atau lebih. Pengecualian untuk aktivitas akademisi yang sejak awal regulasinya mustahil untuk diganggu gugat.

Konsep _prom_ berarti juga pesta dansa. Dansa dengan tempo pelan, dansa dengan tempo cepat, gaun-gaun olahan beledu, _dan tentu saja_ menyewa tuksedo— _tuksedo sialan_. _Sialan_ sebab harganya tidak wajar untuk seukuran satu lembar atasan yang tidak akan dipakai lebih dari sepuluh jam. _Sialan_ sebab kebolehjadian dirinya tertular penyakit kulit dari penyewa sebelumnya bertambah dua tingkat sekaligus. Dan _sialan_ sebab ia berpotensi untuk menjadi satu-satunya perjaka dengan kutu loncat pada tulang pubisnya apabila hal itu terjadi.

“Apa sih alasan lo kali ini? Karena nggak ada pasangan buat pergi? Iya?” tanya Daehwi dengan nada mendesak.

_Andaikan alasannya sesederhana itu._ Kepala Soobin melaku gestur gelengan. Lagi pula, Daehwi seharusnya sudah tahu kalau dirinya justru berteman baik dengan kata ‘lengang’ dan ‘sendirian’. Jadi jawabannya, “bukan.”

“Terus?” tanya Daehwi tidak sabar. “Kalau kepala lo itu mulai bikin skenario-skenario _nggak penting_ semacam gimana kalau lo dapat pasangan yang bau mulutnya nggak enak atau penyejuk ruangan tiba-tiba mati dan lo pingsan karena hipertemia—gue yakin itu semua nggak akan terjadi karena tahun ini sistemnya dicampur antara _indoor_ juga _outdoor._ ”

_Bahkan lebih buruk,_ pikir Soobin lagi. Mengacaukan pesta perayaan ulang tahun sekolah dengan eksistensi dirinya berada pada urutan nomor lima terakhir dalam daftar Hal-Hal yang Soobin Hindari untuk Terjadi Semasa Hidup. Konyol jika membayangkan acara yang sudah disiapkan sedemikian rupa itu nantinya terancam disuspensi lantaran kedatangan hujan besar yang bahkan tidak masuk dalam prediksi cuaca badan meteorologi.

Seandainya, seandainya Daehwi yang duduk di sampingnya ini tahu bahwa hujan yang turun menyerbu atap kafetaria siang ini bukan semata-mata dikarenakan kondensasi dan topografi kota mereka yang labil—namun juga bergantung pada presensi satu orang yang sedari tadi temannya itu ajak bicara. _Seandainya._

Soobin terlalu tenggelam dalam rasio pikirnya sehingga Daehwi kembali membuka mulut. “Mau dengar terkaan gue?”

Dan sebelum Soobin diberi kesempatan untuk menolak, Daehwi sudah terlebih dulu mencondongkan torsonya untuk berbisik tepat di telinga sang kakak kelas. “Lihat nggak Kak Yeonjun di meja seberang? Lo _pasti_ bakal pergi ke acara ulang tahun sekolah bareng dia!”

“Sinting.” Soobin menoyor dahi Daehwi dengan telunjuk kanan. Ia tidak tahu pasti ‘Kak Yeonjun’ yang dimaksud—tapi tiga presumsi yang ia yakini: 1) Orang _itu_ jelas ada di ruangan ini, 2) Orang _itu_ pasti sama-sama siswa kelas akhir—seperti Soobin, dan 3) Orang _itu_ pasti tidak begitu akrab dengan Daehwi karena kawannya tadi masih menaruh embel-embel honorifik sebelum menyebut namanya.

“Sebentar.” Daehwi memicing curiga. “Lo tahu Kak Yeonjun, ‘kan?”

“Enggak.” Respons Soobin ringkas. Ia dengan cepat memberi imbuhan sebelum Daehwi mulai mereka cipta haru biru baru dengan mengenalkan Soobin kepada ‘Kak Yeonjun’ yang sedari tadi ia sebut. Belum pasti terjadi. Namun bisa saja. “ _Tapi_ —anggap aja saya tahu.”

“Demi Tuhan, berapa banyak siswa sekolah ini yang lo kenal?” Daehwi berkacak pinggang. Keheranan. “Pokoknya, lo pasti pergi sama Kak Yeonjun. Kalau mau protes, buktiin dulu kalau omongan gue salah.”

Kekehan menguar samar dari bilah bibir Soobin di sela-sela gelengan penangkalan. Ia tahu ucapan barusan hanyalah akal-akalan Daehwi untuk membuatnya datang ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun sekolah.

Sepasang pupil Soobin lalu mengembara—sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada figur laki-laki di meja seberang sana yang duduk dalam posisi membelakanginya. _‘Kak Yeonjun’_. Poni pirang kekuningan laki-laki itu memagari kening, jatuh melewati landasan alis. Punggungnya tegap. Bahunya lebar. Lalu ia meledakkan tawa bersama teman-temannya dan seulas senyum sempurna secara otomatis terpatri gamblang pada peromannya.

Kemudian ia menoleh. Dan mereka berdua bertemu pandang.

Hati Soobin berdesir.

**_vi_ **

Satu hal tipikal dari telepon korporasi yang (jika bisa) ingin Soobin manifestasikan ke dalam kehidupan nyata adalah kapabilitas benda itu untuk mengirim pesan otomatis manakala sang operator sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk menerima panggilan. Apabila itu terjadi, Soobin (jika bisa, _lagi_ ) ingin mengisi pesan otomatisnya dengan kalimat generik semacam ini: terima-kasih-sudah-mengajak-Choi-Soobin-mengobrol-tapi-untuk-saat-ini-sila-tekan-tombol-1 karena, _sungguhan_ , bisa tidak sih ia ditinggalkan barang satu hari saja untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain?

Punggung tegap Soobin dibiarkan bersandar pada dinding _rooftop_ sekolah yang berfondasi batu bata dan perekat semen. Satu hempas napas dibiarkan lolos begitu saja dari belah bibir. Percik air langit merembes perlahan ke dalam sela-sela rompinya, meninggalkan jejak berkemal pada seragam yang ia kenakan. Lima belas menit tersisa sebelum kelas matematika benar-benar berakhir dan hujan belum jua menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda.

Tetapi Soobin sedikit banyak paham. Rinai hujan yang volumenya kian membabi buta ini seolah-olah memperjelas praduganya selama ini kalau dirinya memang pembawa hujan—atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut pembawa _sial._ Ia sebut sial sebab memang kenyataan senantiasa berkata demikian.

“Tahu nggak sih kalau manusia nggak bisa senyum sambil napas di saat bersamaan?”

Kedua sudut bibir Soobin sontak merekah naik. Dan hanya butuh dua sekon baginya untuk merasa seperti orang paling idiot di muka bumi.

Soobin memalingkan wajah, mencari sumber suara yang baru saja membodohinya. Surai kekuningan … rompi abu-abu … dan _ah,_ sebentar.

“Maaf. Aku pikir _bercandaan_ kayak tadi cukup populer akhir-akhir ini. Rupanya kamu belum pernah dengar, ya?”

Soobin menaikkan satu alis. Ia melengos. “Memang belum. Tapi populer pun bukan berarti semua orang tahu, ‘kan?”

“Jangan sensi dulu, dong?” lengkungan pada bibir si pemilik surai kuning tadi tak mampu lagi dielakkan tatkala Soobin menunjukkan reaksi tersinggung. “Dari tadi—semenjak di kafetaria—kamu belum senyum. _But you still managed to captivate my attention._ Aneh. _So I’ve been wondering how attractive would you look with a smile painted on your face._ ”

Iya kah? Soobin terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepalanya yang selalu minta diperhatikan sehingga ia tidak sadar raut wajah juga penampilannya kian waktu kian memprihatinkan. Tapi lebih dari itu, apa ini rasanya menjadi Gat Patil dari novel fiksi dewasa muda _We Were Liars?_ Menarik perhatian dan menjadi sasaran tepat bagi sekelilingnya untuk digoda?

Bibir Soobin terkulum menjadi satu seringai minim, memutuskan untuk menanggapi celotehan laki-laki di seberangnya ini untuk sesaat. “ _So you just admitted that you’ve been staring at me._ ”

“Nggak. Kamu yang _perhatiin_ aku lebih dulu,” balasnya membela diri, menopengi rona kemerahan yang sekonyong-konyong tersamar tipis pada kulit pipi. “Kamu pikir gak risi apa dilihatin terus sama kalian berdua—kamu dan teman kamu itu? Jadi aku, ya—tunggu, aku nggak _kedengaran_ mirip dengan orang yang punya sindrom narsisisme atau apalah itu, ‘kan?”

Sembari menggeleng, Soobin tertawa jernih. Sepasang pupilnya bergulir untuk mengalihkan pandang pada arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. “Tiga belas menit lagi bel pergantian pelajaran.”

Laki-laki itu memberinya tatapan seakan-akan melafalkan: _terus kenapa?_ Jadi Soobin mengerutkan kening. “Terus ngapain masih di sini? Nggak ke kelas?”

“Kamu juga sama!” ia menjentikkan jari. “Kamu sendiri ngapain hujan-hujan begini malah ada di _rooftop?_ Sendirian lagi. Dan nggak mungkin siswa _kayak kamu_ diusir keluar sama salah satu guru …”

“Siswa _kayak aku—_ maksudnya— _saya_ itu siswa yang kayak gimana?” sumpah, Soobin tidak bermaksud untuk memperpanjang obrolan. Salahkan kerja mulut dan saraf sensorisnya yang tidak sehaluan. Soobin juga tidak terbiasa menandai dirinya dengan kata ganti ‘aku’. Untunglah lawan bicaranya ini tampak mafhum.

“Siswa yaaang,” nada bicaranya mendadak berubah menjadi ringan dan menyenangkan. Atau mungkin kerja otak Soobin mulai mengada-ada. “… yang ambisius, yang selalu berusaha untuk hasil terbaik, yang bisa stres karena kalah di kompetisi karya tulis ilmiah?”

Soobin terhenyak. “Kamu tahu dari mana?”

“Nggak penting,” ia terkekeh. “Aku Yeonjun. Aku punya banyak _informan_ di sekolah ini. Dan ini rahasia— _betul-betul_ rahasia, pokoknya. Kamu nggak boleh kasih tahu yang lain!”

Kerutan di dahi Soobin berangsur menghilang, digantikan oleh sematan gurat tawa sebab cara bicara Yeonjun yang lucu dan menggebu-gebu. Untuk beberapa alasan yang belum Soobin pahami, ia merasakan keinginan yang sama menggebu-gebunya untuk mendengar laki-laki di depannya ini berbicara lagi dan lagi. Jadi Soobin memutar otak untuk melanjutkan perbincangan. “Saya juga punya rahasia yang sama besarnya kayak kamu. Atau mungkin … lebih.”

Yeonjun memiringkan kepala, bingung karena mendadak keintensitasan obrolan mereka meningkat tajam. “Aku boleh tahu?”

“Boleh,” angguk Soobin. Kemudian jemalanya menengadah, memusatkan atensi pada angkasa gelap yang membentang luas di atas sana. Sensasi dingin dari rintik hujan kian merayap menapaki kulit tubuhnya yang tertutup garmen seragam. “Saya bisa usir hujan ini. _Sekarang_.”

Kedua alis Yeonjun mencuat. Heran. “Caranya?”

“Caranya? Saya pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.” Tawa Soobin lolos begitu saja manakala raut skeptis tercetak nyata pada peroman laki-laki bersurai kuning di hadapannya. Tapi, toh, Soobin tidak bohong ‘kan? “Kalau kamu nggak percaya, saya bisa kasih tunjuk kalau omongan barusan betul adanya.”

Jeda sesaat. Yeonjun memberinya tatapan yang sukar untuk Soobin tafsirkan. Soobin nyaris menahan napas, merasa keputusannya untuk memberi tahu rahasia terbesar yang selama ini ia pendam rapat-rapat kepada orang yang baru dikenal beberapa menit lalu ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Meskipun itu ia sampaikan secara implisit.

Diluar dugaannya, Yeonjun justru tersenyum lebar. “Aku percaya kok. Dan aku juga bisa usir hujan ini _sekarang!_ ”

Giliran alis Soobin yang bertautan. Yeonjun ini ajaib. Entah kekuatan magis macam apa yang ia punya untuk membuat benang tak kasatmata di antara mereka berdua terasa begitu dekat dalam waktu singkat. Yeonjun membuat Soobin merasa seolah-olah ini bukan perkenalan mereka yang pertama. Seolah-olah keduanya sudah terlebih dulu bersinggungan di dimensi sebelumnya; dimensi yang tidak melulu didominasi ruang dan waktu, namun juga degup malu-malu dan rangkaian bunga yang mekar di paru-paru tanpa mengenal konsep layu.

“Lihat ya.”

Yeonjun bermanuver ke tengah, menjauh dari tempat ia bersandar semula yang terhalang atap sekolah. Kini ia berdiri tanpa tingkap apapun di atas kepala. Seketika sekujur tubuh Yeonjun basah diairi gerusan hujan. Soobin baru ingin berseru dan menarik Yeonjun untuk menyudahi aksi bodoh tersebut ketika laki-laki itu justru mencakupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, menirukan gestur memohon doa. Helaian rambutnya jatuh, melekat basah pada kening hingga tengkuk.

Katup mata yang menutup juga bibir plum Yeonjun nan rapat mengucup bagai memblokir segala jenis akses yang mungkin akan Soobin laku untuk membawa Yeonjun ke dalam genggamannya. Namun sesegera mungkin atensi Soobin teralih. Langit yang semula kelabu tiba-tiba bertransisi menjadi biru membisu. Dan hujan berangsur-angsur memudar sebelum sepenuhnya diambil alih oleh cahaya mentari yang kini bermahkotakan busur pelangi.

Hujan itu betul-betul berhenti.

“Yeonjun …”

Kalimat Soobin tertahan di penghujung lidah. Kedua manik matanya membulat. Fenomena apa yang ia lihat barusan?

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Sinar surya jatuh dan menembus di antara sela-sela surai kekuningan Yeonjun yang masih bersimbah air langit. Sepasang netranya bertemu dengan milik Soobin, melengkung bagai menirukan rangkaian bulan sabit. Sebaris senyum terpoles pada parasnya nan mungil. Dengan bangga, Yeonjun menuturkan, “Aku nggak bohong, ‘kan?”

Gulungan halus angin datang menerpa keduanya ketika Soobin membalas senyum tersebut seraya mengangguk. “Iya. Nggak bohong.”

Dan dadanya sesak oleh perasaan hangat.

**_vii_ **

“ _Sunshine boy._ ”

Satu gumaman lolos dari bibir Soobin. Layar laptop ultraportabelnya menayangkan laman informasi yang sedari tadi ia pandangi.

_Sunshine boy,_ atau anak laki-laki yang dianugerahi kemampuan khusus untuk “memanggil” matahari ke satu daerah kecil dengan melayangkan doa kepada langit. Keberadaan anak laki-laki ini biasanya didukung oleh arus cuaca yang tidak normal atau yang lebih spesifik lagi, intensitas hujan yang tinggi.

Soobin berdecak frustrasi. Situs yang ia kunjungi membahas tentang hujan dan fenomena sains lainnya, namun informasi yang disajikan tetap kurang lengkap. Soobin sebut demikian sebab situs ini tidak menyajikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih berputar mengedari jembatan pikirnya, seperti: siapa yang pertama kali menemukan term _sunshine boy?_ Adakah pembuktian empiris mengenai hal ini? Bagaimana caranya seorang anak laki-laki dapat dikualifikasikan sebagai “pemanggil” matahari? Dan satu hal lagi yang tak kalah penting: apa ada keterkaitan antara kecenderungannya untuk “memancing” hujan dengan penemuan _sunshine boy_?

“Abaaaang.” Kepala Beomgyu menyembul dari pintu kamar Soobin yang semula tertutup rapat. “Mau makan nggak? Sisa steik punya Abang tuh di ruang tengah.”

Semenjak berstatus yatim piatu, Soobin pasrah dengan skenario apapun. Termasuk ditinggalkan seorang diri. Di sisi lain, Beomgyu terlalu terobsesi dengan kehadiran figur kakak laki-laki. Jadilah Soobin tidak sanggup menolak ketika kedua orangtua adik sepupunya itu mengambil alih hak asuh atas dirinya.

“Oke, setengah jam lagi turun.” Soobin mengguratkan senyum tipis. Satu gagasan melintasi benaknya begitu saja. “Gyu, kira-kira berapa banyak orang di sekolah yang kamu kenal?”

Kening Beomgyu berkerut. _Datang lagi_. Soobin dan caranya bertanya yang selalu bertele-tele setiap kali diserang rasa ragu. “Yang pasti lebih banyak dari Abang. Kenapa?”

Soobin berdeham, menetralisasi dahaknya yang tertahan di pangkal kerongkongan. “Kalau Yeonjun … kamu kenal?”

Oke. Pembicaraan ini kelihatannya menarik. Jadi Beomgyu menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamar Soobin dan mengambil posisi di atas ranjang, zona paling personal yang dimiliki kakak sepupunya. “Siapa yang nggak kenal Kak Yeonjun, aku tanya? Hampir semua anak di kelasku mau jadi temannya.”

Soobin melenggutkan kepala. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi populer dan mengetahui bahwa ada banyak orang di luar sana yang berkeinginan untuk menjadi dekat dengannya.

Beomgyu berdecak tidak sabar. Soobin lagi-lagi bersikap pasif. “Kenapa? Abang kenal? _Suka_?”

Soobin buru-buru menggeleng. “Kenal—bukan berarti _suka._ ”

“Ah, klasik.” Beomgyu mengibaskan satu tangan di depan wajah. Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibirnya. “Tapi, bagus kalau gitu. Kak Yeonjun banyak banget yang _jaga_. Abang hati-hati aja deh kalau mau akrab sama dia.”

Semula Soobin bermaksud untuk menanyakan pendapat Beomgyu soal apa yang ia temukan hari ini. Tetapi intensi tersebut ia urungkan ketika celotehan Beomgyu dirasa lebih menggugah rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. “Banyak yang _jaga?_ Siapa? Arwah?”

“Enggak, Bang. Astaga … jangan mulai.” Beomgyu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar Soobin dengan benda tajam terdekat yang bisa ia gapai. “Ya, semacam, Kak Yeonjun dikelilingi banyak orang yang _terlalu_ sayang sama dia?”

“Posesif.” Koreksi Soobin. “ _Posesif_ mungkin, maksud kamu?”

“Posesif konotasinya terlalu negatif. Mungkin … protektif?” tanggap Beomgyu setelah menimang-nimang. Sepasang matanya bergulir pada satu titik di puncak ruangan. “Tapi itu ‘kan sepenglihatan aku dan orang-orang. Nggak tahu yang sebenarnya gimana. Bisa jadi teman-teman Kak Yeonjun begitu _for safety reasons?_ Terkadang dia memang kelihatan mengkhawatirkan, sih. Kayak mendadak lemas dan bolos sekolah satu minggu …”

_Itu ‘kan normal?_ Pikir Soobin. Terkadang ia pun mengambil waktu sekian hari untuk beristirahat total di rumah, namun tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Pengecualian untuk teman sebangku Soobin yang nampaknya kehilangan sontekan berjalan.

Tetapi jawaban Beomgyu membuat Soobin terjaga semalam penuh.

**_viii_ **

Soobin memasukkan satu persatu barang ke dalam loker dengan gusar. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan satiris juga bisik-bisik tidak menyenangkan dari sekeliling. Namun ketika ia menoleh untuk bertemu pandang, satu persatu pasang mata itu hilang mencari kesibukan lain yang bercabang.

Soobin menghempas pintu loker; cukup kasar untuk meninggalkan suara dan membuat Jongho, teman yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menolehkan kepala. Semula Soobin mengira Jongho akan mengutarakan pernyataan lazim semacam apakah suasana hatinya baik-baik saja dan ia memerlukan bantuan. Lamun demikian yang keluar dari mulut Jongho adalah: “Lo ada urusan apa sama Yeonjun?”

“Apa?”

Jongho mengedikkan kedua pundak. Tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai sesuatu dari dalam loker. Berusaha tak menaruh banyak peduli. “Entah. Tapi dia memang cari lo ke mana-mana. Dan kalau lo bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini lo diawasi banyak mata, mungkin itu jawabannya.”

Omongan Beomgyu semalam kembali berputar di dalam kepala sementara Jongho berlalu meninggalkannya.

**_ix_ **

Mengutip buku yang Soobin baca, setiap orang mendapatkan _setidaknya_ satu keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah memenangkan lotre liburan ataupun satu karung emas, tetapi sebagai gantinya mampu bertahan hidup berminggu-minggu di laut lepas. Keajaiban Soobin jelas tidak semenakjubkan itu. Namun ketika hujan s _ama sekali_ tidak turun selama tiga hari terakhir, Soobin tidak bisa tidak merasa sejahtera.

“Lagi.” Gumam Soobin ketika langkahnya melaju keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia punya satu catatan nirnyata di kepala yang berisi kapan dan di mana saja presensinya mampu mendatangkan hujan. Tapi ini sudah hari keempat di mana hidupnya tenteram dan bisa bernapas lega.

Pengecualian untuk satu permasalahan.

“Hei!”

Soobin menoleh ke belakang. Saat itu pula ia bertemu pandang dengan Yeonjun. Satu tangannya melambai ke atas. Rambut kekuningannya berkibar akibat gerusan angin yang datang bersilir-silir. Dan untuk beberapa sekon Soobin ragu apa helai kekuningan itu semata-mata berpangkal dari cat warna atau juga dicampur tangani kilau jernih matahari yang jatuh mengerubungi sosoknya saat ini.

“Hai,” jemari Soobin merayap naik untuk mengusap tengkuk. Kaku. Sebab rupanya Yeonjun tidak muncul seorang diri seperti pertemuan terakhir keduanya. Ada satu—bukan, _dua_ —teman Yeonjun yang berdiri di sisi kanan juga kirinya. Mereka diam-diam mencuri pandang dalam sorot menyelidiki. _Ah,_ Soobin membatin _._ Dan jangan harap Soobin sepeduli itu untuk mengetahui nama mereka.

“Hei!” ulang Yeonjun untuk kedua kali. Sama canggungnya dengan Soobin. “Kamu beberapa hari terakhir nggak kelihatan …”

“Haha, masa sih?” atensi Soobin teralih. Ke mana saja, asal tidak bertubrukan dengan manik kecokelatan milik laki-laki di hadapannya. Separuh karena tidak ingin Yeonjun sadar bahwa ia tengah berkelit, separuh lagi karena tidak ingin terintimidasi dua pasang mata yang memandori mereka berdua.

Yeonjun memicing. “Kamu sakit?”

“Apa? Enggak.” Sanggah Soobin cepat. Itu jujur, ‘kan? Ia memang seratus persen sehat. Satu-satunya alasan yang dapat dijadikan jawaban mengapa Yeonjun nyaris kehilangan jejak atas dirinya akhir-akhir ini hanyalah karena Soobin _memang_ sengaja menarik diri dari radar laki-laki itu.

“Masa?” tanya Yeonjun. Skeptis, retoris. Dahinya berkerut.

Yeonjun maju beberapa langkah, menyamaratakan postur tubuhnya di hadapan Soobin—meski gagal karena ia tetap harus mendongakkan kepala sekian senti. Tangannya terjulur naik untuk untuk menyeka setitik peluh yang membasahi pelipis laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. “Tapi kamu kelihatan kusut—”

Soobin menepis tangan Yeonjun. Cukup keras untuk membuat Yeonjun tersentak, cukup keras pula untuk membuat pasang mata yang mengawasi keduanya membelalak. Tapi Soobin menatap Yeonjun. Lekat. Dingin. Menusuk. Lalu satu gumaman menguar. “Saya sehat, tanpa kendala apa-apa. Lihat sendiri, ‘kan? Jadi nggak usah menarik perhatian. _Nggak nyaman_.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun terhenyak. Air mukanya menyiratkan keterkejutan. “Aku cuma …”

“ _Cuma_ cari saya ke setiap tempat, _cuma_ mencipta desas-desus baru, _cuma_ bikin saya merasa harus hati-hati karena ke mana-mana banyak pasang mata yang mengawasi?” Soobin menyela tanpa ampun. Yeonjun tak berkutik.

“Memang _cuma_ kalau buat kamu. Karena kamu terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, terbiasa didengar, dan terbiasa diikuti banyak mata. Sedangkan saya sebaliknya. Kita berbeda.” Imbuh Soobin bertubi-tubi. Ditariknya satu napas dalam sebelum menuturkan sebaris kalimat paling kejam yang nyaris membusuk dalam liang dada akibat terlalu lama didiamkan. “Tolong jangan diusik lagi. Saya _nggak bisa_ jadi kamu.”

Yeonjun membulatkan sepasang mata. Boleh jadi ia berharap laki-laki di hadapannya ini akan menggelakkan tawa; melafalkan maaf lalu memintanya melupakan kalimat barusan yang sebetulnya hanya canda belaka. Namun Soobin diam, menatapnya tanpa gentar.

Yeonjun membuang pandang, tidak ingin air mukanya terbaca. Suaranya bergetar begitu ia bergumam, “Oke … maaf.”

Kemudian Yeonjun berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Soobin yang kini tercenung. Apa lagi sekarang? Helaan napasnya tidak lagi seberat semula, tetapi dadanya terngiang-ngiang oleh rasa perih. Soobin seumpama dijebak di dalam liang perasaan bercorak abu-abu; satu jenis perasaan yang gagal ia elaborasikan dengan ilmu sains manapun dalam kepala.

Kerunyaman Soobin mengudara, bersemayam di antara tumpukan awan yang kini kembali menyiarkan warna kehitaman. Menandakan bahwa mereka bisa kapan saja pecah dan menghunjam tanah. _Tes … tes ... tes …_

Hujan lagi-lagi datang menjamu.

**_x_ **

Seolah mengamini kekalutan hati Soobin, langit belum jua berhenti bersedu sedan. Terhitung satu minggu setelah kejadian hari itu dan tidak ada satu hari pun terlewati tanpa cuaca yang memburuk pula hujan yang turun dengan masif.

“Ke mana, Gyu?” tanya Soobin ketika Beomgyu menuruni tangga dalam derap terburu. Anak itu luar biasa rapi dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya.

“Hari ini ‘kan ada acara ulang tahun sekolah. Abang sendiri nggak ikut?” Beomgyu balik mengajukan pertanyaan retorik. Bagai tersadar, ia lalu berdecak pada dirinya sendiri. “Ah, Abang nggak suka ikut _beginian_ …”

Soobin mendengus. Pikirannya meruak berceceran. Ia memang payah mengingat tanggal, dan bukan berarti ia ingin dirinya mengingat kapan pesta perayaan ulang tahun sekolah diselenggarakan. Hanya saja kepalanya yang sialan ini tidak kunjung berhenti menanyakan keberadaan satu nama.

Seakan-akan mampu membaca pikiran, senyum usil terpancar pada peroman Beomgyu. Ia sibuk dengan wewangian di tangan, namun ekor matanya diam-diam menilik ekspresi sang kakak. “Daripada resah sendiri, kenapa nggak datang dan cari tahu sendiri aja jawabannya?”

Soobin mendengus. Tersindir. “Apa lagi.”

Beomgyu nyaris terbahak. Air mukanya melembut manakala Soobin dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandang, menutupi wajahnya yang kini merah padam. “Bang, tapi kadang manusia memang bisa berubah pikiran, secepat itu kok. Dan itu normal.”

Soobin membisu. Ia memang sempat bercerita kepada Beomgyu, tetapi bocah itu hanya merespons dengan kikikan geli sembari mengatakan bahwa cerita Soobin mirip dengan salah satu adegan dalam sinetron remaja.

“Kalau nggak ada,” Beomgyu berbisik di telinga Soobin dengan intonasi meledek. “Baru terasa ya, Bang?”

_Iya._ Batin Soobin. _Baru terasa._ Ia berceracau dalam hati. Namun yang meluncur dari bilah bibirnya hanya sebaris umpatan. “Dasar bocah berengsek.”

**_xi_ **

_Dasar bocah berengsek._ Tapi diam-diam Soobin merapalkan terima kasih karena Beomgyu menawarinya banyak bantuan. Dalam waktu singkat, bocah lincah itu mencarikan setelan juga wewangian badan yang pas untuk Soobin. (Walau tetap diiringi perdebatan kecil karena dinamika keduanya memang _selalu_ demikian. “Harus pakai tuksedo?” “Abang mau pakai seragam?”)

_Gerimis._ Pertanda baik atau buruk?

Soobin turun dari mobil. Rintik tipis air langit jatuh menghunjami telapak tangannya yang dibiarkan menengadah. Secara otomatis air-air itu berberaian menggenangi kulit. Beomgyu sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam gedung. Soobin membuntuti, tak ingin berlama-lama tenggelam dalam rimba pikirannya yang senantiasa menggerogoti.

**_xii_ **

Yeonjun menyeruput segelas cairan lemon dalam genggaman. Sorot matanya mengedar; pada gugusan manusia yang tidak terasa dekat bahkan meski ia nyaris mengenali keseluruhan mereka, pada gugusan manusia yang sudah lebih dulu tenggeram pada euforia pesta sementara dirinya masih diam-diam mencari keberadaan satu pria.

Pendapa itu terlalu luas untuk satu kedatangan tanpa pasangan. Yeonjun mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menolak tawaran San dan Wooyoung yang semula berinisiatif untuk datang sebagai kompanyon. Memori Yeonjun mulai mereka ulang percakapan mereka bertiga petang tadi.

_Yakin nggak mau kita berdua ikut nanti malam?_ Itu suara San yang bergema dalam kepala Yeonjun. _Yakin!_ Dan itu suaranya sendiri. _Kenapa? Nanti kamu tiba-tiba ambruk, gimana?_ Wooyoung dan fitur wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran kini terlukis penuh dalam bayangan. _Ish, nggak akan ambruk ya! Pokoknya nggak apa-apa. Awas kalau kalian tetap maksa._

“Hah.” Yeonjun menggeleng, menghapus memori obrolan ketiganya dari kepala. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Seharusnya ia tidak menomorsatukan presensi lelaki kaku yang baru ia kenal di atas teman-teman yang selalu setia di sisi kanan pun kirinya. _San, Wooyoung …_

Yeonjun terlalu sibuk dengan suara-suara yang menggerogoti kepala hingga dunia dalam putarannya luput dari netra. Terantuk—nyaris saja. Satu detik terlambat menggapai meja terdekat, maka ia pasti sudah menjadi pusat atensi seluruh orang di ruangan ini sekarang. Tetapi deru napasnya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan begitu lengannya dicengkeram dengan kukuh.

“Kalau jalan,” suara rendah itu datang menghunus telinga. _Soobin._ Tuksedo hitam dan tatapan menajam. “Lihat-lihat.”

Yeonjun membisu. Ia tahu seharusnya jantungnya tidak perlu bertalu-talu sekarang; pipinya tidak perlu bersemu dan dadanya tidak perlu melancarkan sensasi gemuruh. Tetapi kini Soobin berdiri di hadapannya; dengan kelima jari yang menggenggam erat lengan Yeonjun seolah dirinya bisa kapan saja runtuh dan menyatu dengan udara.

Yeonjun menepis cekaman Soobin. _Sangsi._ Ia membuang muka. “Kalau mau muncul juga jangan tiba-tiba.”

“Lengan kamu ketumpahan minum,” Soobin menggumam.

“Nggak nyambung.”

“Pipi kamu merah.”

Yeonjun mendelik kali ini. Ia sepatutnya marah, bukannya menyerah pada pipinya yang kian meramu rona merah jambu. “N-nggak nyambung!”

Lucu bagaimana senyum seseorang mampu memiliki laku serupa bunyi. Pandangan mereka tidak bertemu, tetapi Yeonjun bisa merasakan eksistensi segaris senyum yang lambat laun tergurat tipis pada bibir laki-laki di hadapannya.

Pertahanan Yeonjun kandas tak bersisa ketika kedua ibu jari Soobin menyapa lembut kulit tangannya. “Hei. Mau coba sesuatu?”

**_xiii_ **

“Aku nggak bisa …”

Mereka berdua berdiri. Saling berhadap-hadapan. Dengan embus napas Soobin nan kian menderu, dan Yeonjun yang membiarkan kesepuluh jarinya dirangkum dalam genggaman hangat si surai hitam kelabu.

Kekehan rendah Soobin menguar. “Bisa.”

“Nggak—”

“Bisa, Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun mematung. Ia bisa hidup beribu-ribu dekade hanya dengan Soobin yang menuturkan namanya. Itu terasa benar, dan _bagaimana semestinya_.

Satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan di ruangan itu menjamu mereka dengan temaram. Denting-denting piano mengalun merdu menjadi satu harmoni serasi yang melatarbelakangi. Telapak tangan Soobin merengkuh pinggang laki-laki di hadapannya untuk mendekat, sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain dibiarkan membentang dengan keseluruhan jari keduanya yang saling berjalinan. Napas mereka berdua hangat. Dan _bertubrukan._

“Kanan.” Soobin bergumam dalam penekanan instruktif. Yeonjun meneladan. Satu tungkainya bergerak ke kanan. Soobin memoles senyum atentif. “Sekarang ke depan.”

Yeonjun memosisikan telapak tangan kiri pada lengan kukuh Soobin yang kini merenggut lingkar pinggangnya. Ini akan jadi kali pertama ia berdansa. Dengan seorang pria. Dengan tuntunannya. Dengan sorot teduhnya yang memecah nyata.

Keheningan mengisi spasi panjang di antara mereka berdua ketika Soobin menghela napas sebelum bergumam, “Kamu _sunshine boy_.”

Yeonjun terdiam. Kendati samar, sorot matanya merefleksikan keterkejutan atas tuturan Soobin yang tak diiringi aba-aba. Namun dengan segera ia tersenyum. Tungkainya kembali mengikuti ketukan dansa. “Sebenarnya aku nggak tahu kalau hal _itu_ punya nama.”

Kegelisahan menghunus air muka Soobin. Jadi Yeonjun kembali bicara sedang sederet giginya menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Bimbang. “Ini semua pasti nggak masuk akal buat kamu, ‘kan?”

Soobin mengusung tangan kirinya pada puncak kepala Yeonjun, membiarkan tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya itu berputar sebelum jemari mereka kembali bertautan. “Maaf—tapi, memang nggak masuk akal. Semacam saya dipaksa masuk ke dalam dongeng fantasi dengan kamu sebagai tokoh utama.”

“Kamu juga tokoh utama, asal kamu tahu.”

“Gimana bisa?” Soobin bertanya-tanya di antara kuluman senyum. Sepasang netranya berkelana, lalu jatuh pada bibir plum laki-laki dalam rengkuhan. Padat. Kemerahan. Bagaimana rasanya?

Suara rembesan hujan yang jatuh menerjang atap gedung menjadi jawaban. Yeonjun tersenyum simpul, bagai menyuarakan _sekarang paham, ‘kan?_

Mau tak mau, Soobin meloloskan tawa. “Kapan pertama kali kamu sadar kalau kamu punya kekuatan _itu_?”

“Waktu umurku lima belas. Dan aku belum pernah kasih tahu siapa-siapa sebelumnya. Kamu yang pertama.” Yeonjun mengaku. “Kamu salah kalau kamu pikir nasibku lebih untung. Badanku bisa ambruk kalau terlalu memaksakan diri—”

Senyap. Yeonjun berhenti bicara. Seolah-olah ia baru saja membocorkan kata sandi kotak pandora yang tidak seharusnya dibuka. Kendati demikian, Soobin memicingkan mata. Ingatannya melanglang dalam buana kepala. “Karena itu kamu suka mendadak nggak kelihatan? Dan teman-teman kamu yang posesif itu ada di mana-mana?”

“Hei, yang suka mendadak nggak kelihatan itu kamu!” Yeonjun membela diri. “Tapi sisanya benar. Kalau kamu sendiri gimana?”

Serdadu dalam benak Soobin mengepakkan sayap untuk kesekian kali, berpencar mengarungi gelapnya memori masa lalu yang masih menghantui. Ingatan tentang hari itu membuat dirinya kembali dipenuhi perasaan kelabu. Dalam satu tarikan napas, ia berujar. “Mulai dari pemakaman orangtua saya? Sejak saat itu hujan turun; dari yang ringan sampai yang paling deras. Ke mana pun saya pergi. ”

“Ah,” Yeonjun tampak menyesal. “Maaf …”

“Nggak. Saya yang harusnya bilang gitu.” Soobin mengusap permukaan kulit Yeonjun dengan ibu jari. Sensasi hangat mengerubungi keduanya. “Maaf. Buat semuanya. Ucapan hari itu, menghindari kamu, semuanya. _Maaf_.”

“Maaf karena kamu keras terhadap diri sendiri juga termasuk?” Yeonjun tersenyum penuh arti. “Iya, memang kamu harus minta maaf buat itu.”

Soobin tak berkutik. Ia butuh elaborasi lebih lanjut untuk makna dari kalimat ‘keras kepada diri sendiri’. Menyalahkan dirinya untuk setiap hujan yang turun, termasuk kah?

Yeonjun kembali menjadi yang pertama untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. “Kalau kamu bisa minta satu hal … kamu bakal minta apa?”

“Tiba-tiba?” senyum simpul Soobin tergugah. Tetapi diam-diam sumbu pikirnya menyusuri tiap sudut dalam kepala. Piagam penghargaan, lembar demi lembar karya tulis ilmiah yang terbuang, dan imajinasi mengenai universitas tujuan memenuhi benak. Ia punya banyak keinginan untuk dikabulkan. Soobin berdeham. “Mungkin untuk saat ini, saya ingin menang _lagi_. _Everything seems to fall apart lately._ Nilai, indeks prestasi, kehidupan sehari-hari. Semuanya.”

“Mm. Aku paham.” Yeonjun melenggutkan kepala. “ _But, does everything have to be about winning or losing?_ ”

Sebelah alis Soobin terangkat. “ _Sure, it does?_ ”

“Kenapa?”

Jeda sejenak. “Hidup itu ‘kan kompetisi.”

“Jadi?”

“ _Nobody wants to be a loser_.”

Yeonjun menatap Soobin dalam, membiarkan Soobin menyelami kilat matanya yang berseri-seri menyiarkan kehidupan. Jika saja purnama bersedia hadir, maka ia pasti akan memilih untuk menetap lebih lama. “Memang apa salahnya kalau ada orang lain yang nasibnya lebih baik dari kita hari ini?”

Derap kaki Soobin nyaris terhenti.

“Apa itu otomatis membuat hidup kita jadi lebih buruk?” lanjut Yeonjun, senyum kecil terbit pada permukaan bibirnya. Genggaman pada lengan Soobin turut mengendur. “Apa semua orang nasibnya harus lebih jelek dari kita dulu, baru kita merasa tenang?”

Terhenyak, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari mulut Soobin. Ia terbiasa hidup di dalam dunia di mana kepastian dan kecepatan seseorang disanjung berlebihan; sehingga ketika sukmanya diingatkan bahwa ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting dari pujian juga penghargaan, Soobin tidak bisa tidak merasa kecil dan _tertampar._

“Kalau kamu,” mengabaikan sensasi es batu gigantik yang seolah-olah jatuh menghampar jantungnya, Soobin menarik napas dalam. “Apa yang bakal kamu minta?”

Yeonjun memiringkan kepala. Netranya berotasi, menggambarkan ekspresi berpikir. “Jiwa yang bisa _menerima?_ ”

“Oh.” Soobin menyembunyikan senyum.

“Kenapa?”

“Nggak apa-apa.” Soobin menggeleng. Senyumnya masih tertahan pada penghujung lesung pipi. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Yeonjun. Lekat. Bagai mencari sisa-sisa purnama dari satu pasang lingkar manik serupa jelaga miliknya. “ _But you look like someone who would wish for everyone’s happiness._ ”

Yeonjun terkesiap sesaat. Lalu tawa renyahnya tersiar. “ _I would!_ Tapi … bukannya ‘semua orang’ itu cakupan yang terlalu besar?”

“Hm?” Soobin bergumam. Kepalanya merendah, mengukirkan senyum yang kembali singgah. Seolah-olah melafalkan: _apa lagi sekarang? Kejutkan saya. Kejutkan saya lagi dengan cara kamu berpikir._ Sebab ia terlampau haus untuk mendengar Yeonjun berbicara lagi dan lagi.

“Aku juga mulai berpikir kalau ‘bahagia’ itu cuma satu dari sekian juta perasaan, bukan satu-satunya situasi yang keberadaannya harus selalu ada dan terus-menerus dipertahankan.” Tungkai dan sekujur tubuh Yeonjun berhenti bergerak mengikuti lantunan ketika Soobin melayangkan tatapan dalam. Seketika ia tersesat dalam lautan netra Soobin yang sepenuhnya terisi akan atensi juga intimidasi. Yang tidak memberi jeda pada jantungnya untuk berhenti beresonansi. _Dug. Dug. Dug._ Debarannya mengamuk tanpa mengenal istilah ritmis.

Senyum Yeonjun tersemat. “Karena itu … aku pikir bakal lebih tenteram seandainya aku punya jiwa yang bisa _menerima_. Menerima semua perasaan yang ada. Menerima yang aku punya. Termasuk menerima kalau aku sedang melawan konsep semesta. Kamu tahu ‘kan aku bukan anak laki-laki biasa? Aku bisa bawa matahari ke sini sekarang juga dan kamu tetap nggak bakal menemukan penjelasan konkret untuk ini di buku sains mana pun yang kamu baca, Soobin. Aku _jelas s_ edang melawan konsep semesta.”

Bukan. Bukan nilai rupanya. Bukan juga indeks prestasi dan rentetan validasi. Soobin tidak ingin itu semua. Kini pikirannya meraung-meraung mendambakan satu nama. _Yeonjun._ Ia ingin Yeonjun. Ia ingin laki-laki di hadapannya. Ingin hangat bibirnya. Ingin buah pikirnya. Ingin mempelajari ruang semestanya.

“ _Truly._ ” Bisik hangat suara Soobin menggelora rendah di antara rasio pikirnya yang nyaris kehilangan kaidah untuk meramu kata. “ _You truly are a sunshine._ ”

Sepasang lengan Soobin merengkuh lingkar pinggang laki-laki di hadapan, mengikis keduanya dari apa-apa yang disebut spasi juga penghalang. Seluruh awan hitam yang bersemayam di dalam kepala ia biarkan menguap menjadi hirup senyap udara tatkala kedua pasang bibir keduanya bertaut. Soobin mengulum bibir plum Yeonjun; mencecap rasa manis yang ada; meninggalkan dirinya di sana.

Jemari Yeonjun bergerak dalam karsa mencari, sebelum akhirnya bertengger pada pundak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. _Ah._ Ini dia. Degup malu-malu dan rangkaian bunga yang mekar di paru-paru seperti kali pertama netra mereka bertemu. Denting demi denting piano yang semula melatarbelakangi keduanya berubah menjadi sekumpulan notasi yang mengalun dalam laku halusinasi. Makin lama makin hilang; ditelan embus napas hangat dan desir darah yang kian menggesa-gesa. Satu, dua, tiga. Satu, dua, tiga, _satuduatiga_ —bagai sekumpulan pelatuk yang hadir melakoni debar jantung.

Malam itu tidak ada hujan yang Yeonjun hentikan. Hanya ada mereka yang berciuman—mengagumi eksistensi satu sama lain, mengagumi benih afeksi yang perlahan terjalin. Tanpa tahu bahwa langit esok pagi akan kembali membiru setelah sekian lama diselimuti awan kelabu.

Bagai jatuh cinta kembali setelah sekian lama patah hati.

**_xiv_ **

( _Hari ketiga_. Dan Yeonjun belum juga menemukan Soobin di antara manusia-manusia. Meski jengkel, ia harus membiarkan senyumnya terbit ketika lagi-lagi dirinya dihadapkan dengan Jongho, pimpinan kelas Soobin.

“Anaknya nggak ada di sini.” Ucap Jongho acuh tak acuh. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk memalingkan pandang, bagai menginstruksi Yeonjun untuk segera mengangkat kaki. Namun dibalik sikap apatisnya, satu pertanyaan diam-diam tersimpan: kenapa Soobin bisa berurusan dengan anak seperti ‘Yeonjun’?

“Ah.” Yeonjun membuang napas gusar. Ia sudah menduga ini akan kembali terulang. Tetapi tidak ada yang melarang dirinya untuk sedikit kecewa, ‘kan?

Menyadari gurat murung yang terpampang, Jongho tidak bisa tidak melunak. Ia berdeham. “Memang ada urusan apa? Supaya bisa dikasih tahu nantinya. Kalau kamu berkenan.”

Bilah bibir Yeonjun membuka lalu menutup, mengindikasikan keraguan. _Urusan apa?_ Ia juga tidak tahu pasti jawabannya. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah mengerahkan segala kemampuan untuk menahan segala kemungkinan akan turunnya hujan hari ini. _Sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya._ Hanya untuk melihat satu polesan senyum beserta rona kebahagiaan pada sepasang lesung pipi laki-laki yang sekarang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya; yang juga ditunjukkannya saat pertama kali Yeonjun membawa matahari.

Dengan berat hati, Yeonjun menggeleng. Mungkin besok. Mungkin pula esoknya lagi. Yang jelas _tidak_ boleh ada lagi awan gemawan hitam. Ataupun petir yang menggeram. Ia punya matahari dan seribu satu macam impak dari sinarnya untuk dipamerkan.

Maka, Yeonjun mengukirkan satu senyum hangat seraya mengibaskan tangan. “Bukan apa-apa!”)

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya betul-betul nggak percaya diri untuk publish ini... tapi kalau kamu udah sampai ke kolom ini, aku mau ucapin terima kasih banyak! Semoga kamu makin suka literatur berbahasa Indonesia! (twt: ansanlovedboy)


End file.
